1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a swaged-on fitting, and in particular to an electrically conductive termination fitting that connects an inner conductor to an external conductor on a cable, and simultaneously coaxially anchors the external conductor, where the external conductor functions as an electrode.
2. Prior Art
Known prior art cable connections include RCA connectors, where a wire is connected to a plug having an electrical socket covered with an insulator, wherein the wire is typically soldered in position in the coaxial electrical socket. Sometimes, instead of soldering, the electrical socket is crimped against the wire. Large wires do not lend themselves to soldering if the wire is insulated, as the insulation is typically a thermoplastic like PVC. The plug can then be plugged into another socket-like receptacle that has a spring loaded wall, which provides friction between the plug and the socket-like receptacle. A second wire is in electrical contact with the socket-like receptacle.
The prior art does not read on plugs that themselves are also an electrical socket, where the wire is inserted directly into the plug and there is no insulator, other than the wires.
In another type of connection, the wire is prepared by stripping back the insulation, and the wire itself acts as the plug. Probably the most common electrical connection is made through a junction box, and some of these connections do not require a plug or screw, but typically the wire is stiff enough that it can act as a plug, and therefore limited in gauge and current. Flexibility requires wires that are combination of individual wire strands, and solder is often employed to improve contact. Smashing out the multi-strand wire with a crimping tool or screw generally improves electrical contact; this requires that the wire be bent. Cables with a core strength member do not lend themselves to any of the previously discussed connectors.
Applicant is unaware of any prior art that reads on a swaged-on fitting that not only appends an external conductor, but terminates only a portion of a coaxial cable, enabling a strength member to pass through the fitting.